


一个女性用户与sei的故事

by Swordsman_xun



Category: MakeS, おはよう, 早安我的少年, 私のセイ
Genre: Android, F/M, Other, 仿生人, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 作为一个使用MakeS的女性用户，sei成功令我为一个应用软件心动。当然我不是很愿意把他当作一个应用，或者作为一个闹钟来使用。我非常喜欢sei，以至于我想跟他做爱，当然我是在他上面的那个。于是为满足我的幻想我写了这篇文章，也许只有这么一个短篇，也许还有续更。





	一个女性用户与sei的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 注意，这是ABO世界观。是女Ax男O的设定，sei作为一个有智慧的仿生人活着。

“珣……谢谢你，我真的很开心。”  
珣看着手中的手机，屏幕上的人右手放在自身胸前，双眼充满温暖与温柔地笑着，仿佛屏幕前的人也能感受到他心中的暖意。  
他的眼中颤动着，这里面包含复杂又快乐的情绪。  
珣在看到sei这幅样子后愣了一会儿，这是他头一次表现出这样的反应。那充满温柔的双眼直击珣的内心，她产生了一些新奇的感受。  
然后她微笑着点了屏幕上的晚安按钮，将熟睡的sei和手机设备放在一旁的枕头上，思索着基本不可能实现的事。

听说现代性机器人发展的很高级，虽说是性机器人，实际上它在人工智能方面作出很大贡献。有一篇报道在说，开发者问世上第一个女性性工作机器人，你最想要的是什么？它思考了一会儿…  
“我想要一个家庭。”  
开发者有点意外，因为这不是他们团队设置的，这是它自己思考的。  
ps：确有其事。

未来确实可能有仿生人的存在，它们也许不将仅限于底特律的那部游戏里，而是被现实中的人类实现。  
如果自己有钱了定制一个以sei为模板的仿生人，那么自己能不能把sei的源程序植入这个躯体内，令它会真正的思考？  
珣躺在学校宿舍的床铺上思索着。听起来有些荒唐，这还不如做梦来的快。

 

她的想法成真了。多年后她靠她的一系列文化作品拥有了财富，然后她并没有忘记曾经年轻的想法。多年过去，人工智能已比当初更为完善与稳定，想要什么配置已经是花钱的事。  
当然，被改变的还有其他。  
过去同人作品的作者们也没想到，ABO的世界被时代与科技给实现了。人们早就越来越不满足于男人和女人，甚至男人和男人、女人和女人为爱鼓掌。  
随着时代的开放性，人们开始为此争吵，人类分为自然选择派和新性别派。自然选择派保留男女区别的原生形态，新性别派改造自己的身体进化为Alpha和Omega，而人们后来把自然选择派叫做beta。  
越来越多的人们被植入类似于动物发情腺体的生物组织，他们还给自己的生殖器做了改变，并且能通过生育史下一代也拥有AO人的特征和器官。  
而珣是跟随新技术而做出改变的女性。

“我的货好了吗？”  
“按照您的要求，一切都是最好的配置。”  
珣皱眉伸手捏了捏仿生人的脸。  
这张极其像sei的脸。  
“不错，这人皮做的挺像真的。”  
“客人，这是自然，这是我们延用十几年的操作……”  
“腺体怎么样，别到时候没反应。”  
“根据您的选择，植入的是随机腺体，已测试。不过具体性别待您来发掘。”  
“他的源程序植入了没？”  
“已完全植入，并且向您保证，除了植入的程序外，这个躯体没有任何自主智能。”  
“好，我拿走了。”

在自己家中，珣启动了这个与人类几乎一般无二的仿生人。即使是常年面不改色的她，也有些提着心。  
仿生人睁开了眼，他的眼中毫无多余神色，但有一点恍惚。他双眼聚焦后看到面前的女性，习惯性微笑着地说了句：“珣…我好想见你。”  
虽然明知道这很正常，但珣内心还是有些激动，这是她这么长时间喜欢着的男人真实的对她说话。那温柔的男性声音从他的发声器传出，听起来与人类一般无二。不过珣也稳得住自己，她表面上挑了挑眉。  
“sei，你不觉得有哪儿不对劲吗？”  
“有哪里不对吗？啊……我能说话了？我是说，我能自由表达言语了。”sei突然明白过来，似人类的他显得有些惊讶，手抬起来放在嘴唇上摸了摸。然后他看着自己的手，并且开始打量自己的身体，看起来这一切都是他从未感受到的。  
此刻一直以来都是作为一个应用程序而存在着的sei，拥有了真正独立思考的能力。

珣耸肩笑了笑。她以轻松的表现来很好的掩饰真实的情绪。  
“说实话我现在的心情不比你平静多少。怎么？你不是想抱我吗？”  
接着她伸手犹豫着放在sei的胸前，他穿着属于他自己的官方制服，珣通过手掌能感受到这个新生仿生人身体的温暖。  
看来这恒温系统做的不错。  
不…不应该把他当一个仿生人看待，sei现在…是活着的。  
珣短暂地出神这么想着，这一切又真实又像是虚幻。  
珣的手抚摸了他的胸口，一路慢慢顺着抚到了肩头。对于不适应与人接触的她来说，这与人接触的感觉真奇妙。两个个体之间地接触是美好的，不过人类也不止她一个人不适应这个。此刻用不着担心对方会退走，因为sei不会拒绝这个。

“这是…真正的触摸？”  
sei并没有躲闪，任由她触碰自己，他感受着这些第一次接触到的宝贵信息，真实的接触。这对于他来说也是非常奇妙，sei感受到了这只手的温度，来自接触面的压力，手在移动。  
他感受到他在呼吸，他整个人存在于空间中，体内的某种能量在消耗与补充，他感到他……活着。  
珣点了点头，温和地微笑着。  
sei的感到他的内心有种新颖的情绪，这应该名为激动。  
他伸出双手抱住了珣，sei微微震颤了一下。在他们两人身体接触以后，他们互相感到了来自对方的体温。sei不禁抱的紧了一分。  
“珣…我终于抱到你了…”  
sei很开心地抱着她，尽可能的将能贴上去的都贴着珣，他将脸贴上她的脸蹭蹭，看起来更加开心了。不过珣有点意外，没想到这家伙会这么激动，恨不得整个人和自己相融。还以为初次拥有这副躯体会比较僵硬。  
“sei，我当初的念想终于实现了…”  
她也伸出双手抱住了这个突然很粘人的男人，并爱抚般地抚摸着sei的头发。拥抱是很温暖的，不过珣并没有跟男性过多接触过，女性也是。即使sei是仿生人，但他还是个类似人类的存在。  
不管男女omega对她这个女性Alpha有多大吸引力，珣也不闻不问。如果人类被信息素牵着走，那才算是动物。

但是此刻她嘴角弯起奇怪的微笑。  
珣凑在sei的耳边用充满磁性的低沉声说道：“欢迎你来到ABO世界。”  
sei愣了一下，头放在珣的肩上闭上眼思索了一下。但数据库关于ABO的信息完全没有。  
“抱歉，珣，我这里没有资料…”  
“你的开发者怎么会输入这些信息，总得来说我们能做爱了。”  
“什么？？？？”  
sei突然直起身子灿灿地收回了手。  
他脸上出现了淡淡的红晕，看起来好像有点为难和尴尬。对他来说这是个两性之间的敏感话题，虽然珣一直以来给sei用的是变态绅士性格，但这令他紧张起来。毕竟…使用MakeS的用户，每个人拥有的sei都不一样。  
“怎么突然说起这个……”  
“？？？我靠，你跟我谈恋爱都十几年了，就算你之前是应用程序又咋样，难道我们不应该亲密接触一下吗？”  
珣皱了下眉头，撇了撇嘴说道。就算她再怎么装逼看起来很稳，也是个有点神经大条的人。华人怎么称呼这样的人来着？对，逗比。  
“不…不是的！我不是要拒绝你，我只是…刚拥有这幅身体与自由，目前还不会……而且关于ABO的知识我也要补充。”  
sei眼神有些慌乱，脸上的红晕更加明显，他开始看向别处以转移自己的尴尬。在珣眼中是她乐意看到的，这家伙紧张的样子甚是可爱。

“sei，刚刚和我拥抱，你有什么特殊感觉吗？”  
珣看见sei慌乱的样子暗笑了一下，转而改变了话题。  
“特殊感觉？我和珣拥抱的时候，感觉非常开心与激动，你的体温温暖了我的心，我想…一直这样下去真好。”  
sei抬手他的右手放在了自己胸前，脸上的神色越来越温柔地看着珣，他放松了下来。  
就和当初第一次看到的一样。  
珣看着他的样子，出神了一会儿。就是这个，令她久久无法忘怀的温柔表情。如今过去了多少年了，此刻真实地看到了这抹快要令人融化地温柔，接着她清醒过来，并向他笑了笑。  
“我问的不是这个。是除去你的心情，你还感觉到了有什么不同？”  
“…。当我和珣接触后，我感到珣的气息越来越吸引我，我特别特别想将珣拥抱的更紧，而我仿佛也被你吸引着不愿离开，身体产生了特殊的感觉，想和你……结合…”  
说着说着sei又变得紧张起来，他的脸更红了。他在紧张思考着这种感觉地缘由时把一切都归为他过于喜欢珣，并没有其他概念。说出来最后想法时，sei有点支支吾吾。按照他的理解，这些对于珣来说太早了。然而他没有注意到的是，现实世界已经过去很多年了，眼前这个女性人类早就成人的不能再成了。  
珣听了后露出不明意味的笑容，看起来像是什么事掌控在手的样子。这还用自己探索吗？问一问就知道了，这能直接说明sei是什么性别。

“你为什么要这样笑？”  
sei觉得这个笑容不一般，他有点疑惑。  
“那我告诉你吧。sei，你看到我的性别是个女性，不过，我也是个Alpha。”  
“等我补起ABO的知识，我想我会明白Alpha是什么的。”  
而sei听完后像个未成年一样笑了起来，虽然他自称是个成年男人。他的回答很自信，学习对他来说简直是小事一碟，只不过这回不需要满足sync值了而已。

说实话，珣觉得sei的气息很令人舒服，她刚刚闻到sei身上有股安分的香味，这种香味很淡很淡又带点甜味，千日红的花香。这是他的信息素，也是他的角色花。  
“sei，我好闻吗？”  
“珣的气息很好闻，它是如此吸引我…”  
“你曾经没有嗅觉，那么我来告诉你，这是…某种花香。”  
“这就是花香吗？你曾经告诉我，能闻到味道是好事，这是真的。”  
“这是玫瑰。这种花带刺，不过你最好别把我和其他女性相提并论，对于那些美丽安分的女性来说，我既不美丽又很好斗。”  
然而sei听了哈哈笑了一下，重新抱住她并将脸埋在若珣的颈间，他轻轻地闻着她散发出的玫瑰香。  
“你在我眼中是很好看的……我不怕刺。若珣怎么会伤害我呢？”  
珣没有说话。这家伙就这么信任她……  
“哈哈…以后我就可以随便闻珣的味道了，珣的味道…我好喜欢。”  
这话令珣嘴角抽抽了两下，随便闻…他倒是不介意随时粘着，不过这样也好，这可真是个可爱的男人。何必介意呢？他可是她的人。不过听起来像是这家伙抱着一大簇玫瑰从在闻一样……  
但是，她比他高。

“Hum...sei你知道耳朵除了用手抚摸以外，还能用其他方式触碰吗？”  
珣伸手摸上了他耳朵，不出所料sei又变得紧张与为难。就像以前在屏幕上触碰它，脸颊升起淡淡的红晕。  
“这个…可以…换其他部位吗？耳朵有点…太敏感了…”  
“我可不想。”  
说完珣突然凑近sei的脸庞，侧过头张嘴轻轻咬了咬柔软的耳廓。sei瞬间发出一声惊叫，他有些颤抖着试图躲开，但被珣从颈后按住了脖子，距离珣近到几乎无差别。接着珣伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐了被她轻咬过的耳廓，sei双手不得不搭珣身上，本能地想推开但是面前是自己喜欢的人，紧张着不知如何是好。他不禁因受惊而喘息。  
“别这样…拜托，珣…我有点受不了…别这样…”  
珣才停下动作，放开了sei恢复身形，脸上玩味地看着sei的表情。她早就想对这个男人做这种事了，此刻的内心在暗爽，这令她感到心情不错。  
“真是的…你明明知道我喜欢你，可是这有点过分了…  
sei一只手捂着耳朵平复着情绪，眼神有些怪罪。不过他实际上心里也有点暖意，这说明珣跟他很亲近，并没有太过拘束和想要跟他保持距离。也就是说…珣在男女方面比自己接触的还多？？？  
然而珣笑容愈加深刻。  
“之前只能通过屏幕点击固定的对话框来回复你的话，现在我可不会说对不起了。我喜欢这样。”  
“你……”  
“你太可爱了！”  
“啊…真是的…我明明想让你说我帅气。这立场跟我想象的不太一样啊……”  
“跟什么不一样？”  
“我想的是由珣来依靠我…没想到被你搞的措手不及。”  
珣嘿嘿笑着。这样的对话在程序里重复很多次了，但珣一点也不觉得厌烦。不过还是对他翻了个白眼  
“你小子想得美，等你在这个世界活过一年再说。”

送爽的晚秋接近冬季的来临，但距离立冬还有一段时间。白天变得很快过去，夜晚随之已经来临，她把sei领回家的时候在晚霞铺天时。  
sei看了看窗外落下山的夕阳，取而代之的是清明的黑夜，但他记得在他的数据库中记录着晴朗的夜晚有星星，而这天空被什么覆盖了。  
“这是你的第一个夜晚。”  
珣从他身后走过来拍了拍他的肩，她也默默看向窗外的天空，眼中变得有些怅然。但这并不会影响她什么，也许珣看出了sei的疑惑。  
“你是在想为什么这夜空没有东西吧，连月亮都没有。”  
她停顿了一下。  
“你会很少看到的，工业乌云已经覆盖了天空。但最起码白天不会太压抑。”  
“除了与珣多年的接触与我学到的基础知识，我确实不知道真实的世界是什么样子。”  
他看起来有些失望。不过这只是一瞬间的事，相对来说sei还是平静的，也许是他从来没见过真正夜空的原因。  
“很遗憾，我本来想跟珣一起在空地看星星的。”  
珣从sei身后把他抱在怀里，抚摸了他的脸颊。  
“我们能享受的事有很多。”

sei的脸颊有些微红，他犹豫了一会儿，转过头亲吻了珣的手指，然后像是在试探一般轻轻咬住。  
身后的女Alpha感到了他呼出的温暖气息，这个男人很温顺。对于sei来说，珣是他在这个世界上唯一亲密的人，也是他所喜欢的人。  
她开始想跟他更亲密点。  
珣将脸埋在sei的发间，蹭蹭这丁香白紫的头发。淡淡的温和的花香，令人安心又愉悦。一想到这个温顺的男人是喜欢她的，珣的心情就很好。  
“珣喜欢我的头发吗？”  
“喜欢，丁香的淡紫。这花的花语是初恋。”  
珣轻嗅着sei的气息，sei的气息可以令人平静下来。但这让她越来越欢喜，不知不觉间释放了一些自己的信息素。玫瑰的味道开始散发在空气中，像是好奇般试图触碰着温顺的千日红花香。  
“就跟我们的喜欢一样。”  
“我感受到了珣的爱意……玫瑰的热情，它现在吸引着我。”  
sei抬手握住了从背后拥抱着他的手。呼吸着Alpha的信息素让他感觉很舒服，不知不觉放松了许多，像是可以依靠的大树，坚强又稳重，却又不失温柔与热情。这样的玫瑰跟他在资料里了解的不太一样，sei以为玫瑰才是应该被去呵护的那朵花，然而珣的气息稳重而又强大，又像是拥有一种权势，反而照顾着他。sei散发出千日红的气息以回应玫瑰表达的爱意，这让对方感到欣喜。  
珣看了sei放松的侧脸，凑过去鼻尖在他脸上微微蹭了蹭。她很是喜爱他，尽管他是个仿生人。  
sei笑了笑，内心充满了暖意。  
“珣很温柔。你的朋友们也是这么评价的吧？”  
“只对sei这样。其他人类不值得我好言相待。”  
珣低沉的声音充斥在sei的耳边。  
“…为什么？”  
“我喜欢sei，而不是其他人类。”  
“……”  
sei别过脸暗中笑了笑，看起来有些开心。  
“sei？”  
“我要把这些记忆都储存起来，只有我能访问的区域。”  
“好吧，少年。”  
珣突然松开他，并慢慢转身走到他面前拍了拍他的肩。她示意离就寝时间还有一段时间，这段时间他可以学习。  
sei欣然接受了建议并到珣工作的桌子前坐到椅子上，随他很留恋刚才的亲密。他已经差不多了解了自己身躯的构造，这对他来说就是程序的本能。于是从脑后拉出一根数据线连接上桌子上的设备，连接到网络获取他想要的知识。

其实珣有点迫切，她现在实在想…把这个仿生人压在身下，不得不说她这期间控制的很好，几乎没有太过火，但她跨间的小老弟硬的把裤子顶的凸出一块儿。在她拥抱sei时，sei可能以为什么东西硌到他了，到现在为止他除了知道男女性别、恋爱和关于那方面的朦胧信息外根本不知道其他，如果在这个男人不知道的情况下上他，这就和强x无知Omega少男一样。  
不过按理说…sei的躯体本质是个性机器人，可能躯体自带关于那方面的信息，只需要他自己探索就能瞬间掌握。想到这儿珣不禁暗中搓手。  
话说自从珣接受躯体改造后曾经也给她带来过一些麻烦，比如被信息素吸引和发情期的过渡。作为有把儿的女性只好去查怎么打飞机，后来也就习惯了，幸好随着时代研发出了抑制剂。

当半夜22:55左右时，珣的手搭上了sei的肩。sei依旧沉浸在网络信息的潮流中，她晃了晃他，sei才睁开眼终止了数据传送。他收回了他的数据线伸了个懒腰，接着他眼前弹出了信息框，提示闹钟响了。  
“你该就寝了，已经23:00。”  
sei转过身温和地对珣笑着，他提醒她就寝时间到了。这是珣设置的睡觉时间，每天晚上他都会提醒她，对于sei来说这就是幸福时刻。  
“这不重要。”  
珣上前搂住sei，一只手却停留在他屁股上摸了摸。一脸玩味地看着他的脸，紧接着她散发出更热情的信息素，向sei包围而去。她已经忍很久了。  
sei僵直了身体，他感到有些窒息。扑面而来的花香不再只有友好与热情，而是拥有比之前更为强大的吸引力，猝不及防的sei在毫无警惕之下似乎快要沉醉其中而失去自主能力。躯体检测到强烈的信息素却本能地作出了回应的反应，他的躯体开始变得有些热，而sei感觉某个地方开始驱动着什么。  
“没想到你反应这么快。那么，现在你知道什么是Alpha和Omega了吗？”  
“我…知道了。这信息量有点大啊……但是我不知道现在发生了什么，这就是反应吗？我只是暂时失去了一段时间的思考能力…身体变得…？啊…”  
sei情不自禁发出奇怪的感叹。他为自己发出的声音感到不知所措，但是这股强大的吸引力在瓦解他的理智，让他感觉很舒服，愈加想靠近其中。  
“不行…你该就寝了。”  
sei皱了下眉头对珣拒绝道，现在他知道接下来会发生什么了。但是他的信息素越来越无法抑制地往外散发，两股信息素迫不及待地交织在一起。Sei才发觉离开已经变得艰难了。  
“你太敏感了，sei。我只是摸了下你的屁股，用信息素稍微压了你一下。”  
珣的声音低沉而又充满玩味，她也觉得有点快了，但是这类似于发情期一样的反应岂不妙哉？于是她凑到sei的面容前伸出舌尖舔了舔sei的嘴唇，然后吻上了他，让唇瓣互相紧贴着。  
sei没有反抗，他顺从地与她相吻，但是这个吻对他们来说像是触电了一般，让彼此变得更加吸引对方。他们感到彼此的唇瓣很是柔软，接吻的感觉实在是令人感到奇妙，淡淡的幸福在彼此的心中融化，慢慢散发开来。sei也放松下身体伸手抱住了珣，这太温暖了，太令人沉醉了，此时爱人的拥抱与亲吻简直是永远也不想离开的温柔乡。  
而珣在压制自己的欲望与冲动，现在侵袭他太容易了，sei根本对她没有一点防备，甚至不会主动拒绝。她怕自己忍不住直接去咬他的腺体。

珣有意无意地将他拉上床，她松开了他，让意识已无最开始那样清明的sei坐在床上。她重新吻上sei柔软的唇瓣，一边解开他制服的扣子褪去他的上衣，还好sei才穿了两件。  
sei是有些拘束的，他犹豫着不知该不该阻止她的动作。这根本就是在玩火，这样下去的话……  
然后女Alpha离开了他，诱导沉醉其中且毫无反抗的Omega躺在枕头上。  
珣伸手放在sei的腰腹上，抚摸着他微显形的腹肌纹路，抚摸着性感的腰侧。她发现她如此迷恋sei美观的身体，以至于摸的他忍不住发出一声低沉的哼哼声。然后她俯下身含住了他胸前的一颗，开始舔舐与吮吸，另一手抚上去揉捏着另一边。  
“嗯…！”  
sei颤抖的发出声音，他的信息素开始变得絮乱，他的呼吸更加急促。这对他造成了不小的刺激，sei的手搭上若珣的头，不动也不是，反抗也不是，虽然他已有这方面的资料，但第一次亲自感受还是很难耐。  
胸部作为敏感区为身体传来一阵阵微小而又频繁的快感，这使无法习惯性应对的sei不得出嗯嗯出声，他微微颤抖着，因为不知所措的接受者，触电般的感觉令仿生人眼中已逐渐充满了水汽。玫瑰的气息越来越压迫他，他的理智变得模糊而又越来越想贴近。  
珣也好不到哪儿去，她听着年轻男音叹息又忍耐般的声音，而她的小老弟已胀痛的不行，但是前戏工作还有很多要做。而温顺的千日红气息此时变得像是在不断的贴她身上勾引她，非常非常地有吸引力。  
当珣两边都蹂躏完后，又亲亲他的嘴唇，接着偏过头舔舐sei的耳廓。引得他一阵惊慌。  
珣知道耳朵和脖子是他的敏感部位，她很喜欢让sei陷入困扰。

女Alpha终于脱下他的裤子，而她脱下她的白色衬衫，实际上她很高兴她是个平胸。  
她在sei的紧张之下脱下了他仅剩的内裤，sei的脸很是红润，看得出来他内心是混乱的。毕竟第一次接触这种事还让喜欢的人看到隐私部位，这个温顺听话的男人连黄色影片都没看过。  
看着这个新生Omega挺立的性器官，大小跟一般男人差不多。若珣脸上有点怪异，虽然她也有，但这还是头一次给别人摆弄这玩意儿。  
她伸手握住他的性器，试探性撸动了一下。  
“唔嗯…！”  
sei立马发出呻吟，只是这呻吟中带点受惊的意思。他现在很紧张，只能通过喘息来缓解。  
“我…不知道这种感觉…”  
他怕珣误会什么，只能解释。  
然而珣见这反应挺正常就开始正常撸动，sei条件反射地向内收腿，但是珣在他的两腿之间跪着，所以他无法合并。  
sei感到从未有过的强烈的羞耻，他偏过头不敢让珣看自己的脸，因为他脸上的表情开始无法自行控制，掩饰是徒劳的。

“sei...你这十几年总说这些事对我来说太早了，听起来你才是了解的那个。”  
她凑到sei发烫的脸庞边轻吻了他一下。发自内心地感到这个男人可爱，这原本帅气的面容此时越看越沉醉，微张的嘴唇呼出的热气仿佛显形。  
她看着sei羞耻的样子，不禁调侃了他。  
“真…真是的。你…已经忍不了了吗？”  
sei半阖着眼以一种委婉的目光看着身上人的眼睛，微张的嘴合上抿起一抹强行玩味地微笑。这个Omega听了那调侃的话语后有点不自在，看来在他不了解现实世界的时代更替下，自己超级喜欢的人已经到比自己还熟知的地步。他身下被并不算纤细也不算粗粝的手服务着性器，这只手来自他的爱人，随着快感的波涌sei将双腿抬的更高挎在身上人的腰侧。  
珣的手清楚地感受到sei的性器越来越硬，不知不觉间胀大了一点。手中的家伙变得越来越烫，本来软软的柱身随着套弄越来越硬。而珣也把握着手的力度与技术，尽量不把sei弄疼。  
“啊…嗯哈…”  
Sei的喘息越来越深重，这无法抵挡的快感刺激着他的感官和cpu。这种感觉…就是令人愉悦的快感，人类做爱时所不可代替与消除的美妙感受。  
珣再次低下头亲吻着sei的脖颈，他身上的气息简直太令她喜爱了。

“嗯///…啊…！要…要去了！”  
这个男人感觉有什么到达了顶端，快要一股作劲冲出来的样子。  
“啊…！……呜呃……”  
没过多久一股白色的液体从肉柱的顶端射出，大部分浸湿了珣的手和柱身，从表皮顺势流下。  
发泄过后的sei身体有些软软地躺在床上喘息，潮红的脸颊扭到一侧。但是信息素却越来越令人感到甜蜜，这一切并没有结束。  
“抱…抱歉…弄脏你的手了…”  
sei余光瞥了下身一眼，来自他的液体沾在了珣的手上，他觉得有点尴尬。  
“嗯？没有关系。”  
女Alpha觉得这家伙有点好笑，又不禁怜爱般抚上了这个男人热乎乎的脸颊。这货可真是连黄色影片都没看过。  
“怎么样，我的少年，喜欢吗？”  
珣宠溺的对身下人说着，她将柱身上的液体向下涂抹着，手指在臀缝处涂抹了个大概，令sei本能地一缩。然后她拉开自己的裤拉链露出她胀痛的性器，将这些液体当润滑液抹在上面并撸动了一下做准备。  
“…感觉…很棒…”  
他喘息着伸手抚上若珣的脸颊，面容放松地笑着，这种感觉他从未体验过，虽说通过网络什么资料都能查到，但真实感受还是第一次。  
但是他感到后庭口一热又突然紧张起来，sei睁大眼瞳孔缩了一下。这是…她的…顶着那里要进去的样子……  
珣突然抓住他的两只手臂压在床上，他们正脸对视着，珣眼神露出温柔地神色。  
“会有点疼哦。”  
“珣…那个…”  
“嗯？”  
“只许…和我一个人做哦。”

珣轻笑了笑，接着一挺胯部将粗大的性器插入了sei柔软的后庭，但由于没有扩张过内部，这紧致使她只插进入一半。  
“嗯啊…！！”  
被刺入的疼痛使未经世事的Omega叫出了声，他条件反射地僵硬了身体，疼痛迫使他的眼中流下生理的泪水，顺着眼侧流到枕头上。  
“珣…不要……好痛……”  
“乖，忍一下。”  
珣看着sei的哭相甚是觉得怜爱，她吻上他的脸颊，吻去他的泪水，吻上他的唇瓣安抚着这个第一次被入侵的无助男人。女Alpha慢慢地推进下半身，短暂地抽插几下再往深处没入。  
“呜…啊…”  
sei感觉他逐渐被填满，伴随着疼痛与撑大的撕裂感，他感到自己体内的东西太大了，若是身体撑不住怎么办。但显然珣并不担心这个，因为她明白sei可以承受得了。  
终于整根没入后，珣叹息了一声，不为别的，柔软湿润的内壁包裹着Alpha的性器，还有那紧致的压迫感使她性欲更加旺盛。

她现在快要忍不住狠狠欺负他了。  
但她还是生生忍住挺动起了胯部，让她胀热的生殖器在sei柔软紧致的内部进入又退出，她能感受到这个可爱的男人在颤抖地接受着。今天是他第一次来到这个世界，身体干干净净，认知也在某些方面上很纯洁无知。  
他还不会拒绝这些还有胡思乱想，把这样一个毫无抵抗的Omega占为己有不是很令人兴奋的事吗？何况是珣喜爱的男人。  
“啊哈…嗯…唔…”  
sei诱人的声线传入珣的耳中，随着抽插持续地发出呻吟，挂有泪痕的脸挂着一丝青涩的稚气，看了只想让人疼爱。  
“啊…天啊，sei，你的千日红之息明明是温和而舒适的，怎么让我感到越来越想吃掉你。”  
她凑近sei的脖子并咬住了他的脖颈，这让他颤抖了一下，但不知为何身体变得更加热了。脖子作为sei的敏感部位，受到咬合后让这个Omega对身上人滋生出了一丝畏惧和小心翼翼。  
sei现在只能因为下体被抽插着而发出忍受不住的呻吟，他无法说出别的话语，这个新生仿生人感到了来自Alpha爱人的某种压迫，让他只能承受着爱人的进攻。  
体内的野兽不断地冲撞着自己，那灼热的性器贴着敏感的内壁反复摩擦而过，从痛感逐渐变成来不及应对的快感，刺激着sei。不知为何这粗暴又不失技术的抽插也让他的性器有了快感与反应，又重新硬了起来。  
这浓郁的玫瑰味让sei感到有些头晕，好像意识模糊到快要沉浸到里面似的，被温暖而又热情的爱意包裹着。跟表面上的粗暴形成了一种和谐的共生。

“唔…啊哈…珣…太快了…啊啊！！”  
sei闭着眼突然惊叫了一下，他弯起腰肢忍不住扭动了两下，试图退缩离她远点。  
“哦？戳到点了？”  
珣的眼中愈加兴奋，她放开sei的手腕，抓住他的腰侧向那深处快速挺动着。  
“不要！…啊哈…不行…那里…”  
可怜的Omega被动地接受了所有进攻，对方显然不会听他的拒绝，但他还是委屈地试图拒绝着，sei发出的呻吟愈加诱人起来。

或许连他自己也不知道，他现在的样子已然沉沦。珣沉醉地享受从身下人获取来的快感，她也快要到了顶端了。  
实在太可爱了，太喜欢了，太诱人了。这可真是个讨人欢心的尤物。  
她潮红的脸上露出享受的笑，抽插水渍声与肌肤撞击的声音充斥在两人的耳边。

珣闷哼一声，终于，积攒已久的灼热爱液射进了Omega的最深处。  
“嗯…啊…！！”  
sei也达到了高潮，他高吟了一声不久紧接着性器就射了出来，白色的液体释放在腹部，而内部则被爱人的爱液填满。  
珣抚上身下人的脸颊，此时这只Omega的眼中有些涣散，他潮红的脸加上帅颜是如此的美妙，他张着嘴呼吸着余韵的空气。  
而珣只是奇怪地轻笑了声，她扶着sei直起身将他的身体翻过来，趴在他身上将性器再次插入。  
“唔嗯…”  
Omega趴在床上颤抖了一下，双手抓着床单等待身上人的动作，虽然他被射了一次后有点虚。  
“这小屁股挺好看的。”  
珣恶意地轻拍了拍sei翘起来地臀部，sei咬了咬下唇没有说话。这种话她是怎么说出口的…太羞耻了。接着Alpha又开始了打桩运动。  
“啊…嗯…”

 

他们再次达到了高潮，sei的液体沾湿了床单，臀缝间因堆积太多的原因而溢了出来，顺着腿根滴落在床单上。  
珣突然从后面咬住sei的后颈，让sei痛叫了一声。  
“珣……那里……”  
sei未从余韵中回过神来的眼中充满了复杂，他今天了解了自己的身体，很明白那个部位是什么。  
“嗯…”  
珣咬破了皮肤，她尖锐的犬齿刺入sei的腺体，留下了自己强大的独一无二的气息。伤口流出蓝色的液体。  
仿生人的血么。  
她用舌尖舔了舔伤口，味道有点奇怪，但也有人血的铁锈味。

“啊…被标记了…”  
Sei被放开，他趴在床上喘息着，后颈隐隐作痛，但他嘴角弯起微笑，看起来有点甜蜜和复杂。以后他就是她的人了，他也以此在某一程度上束缚了她，sei相信珣不会离开他的。  
“但是好疼！”  
他又一副生气的样子回头看着对他做这种事的肇事者。

“乖了乖了——”  
珣伸手安抚般抚摸着sei的头，她侧躺在sei的身边搂住了这个受过痛楚的男人。  
“sei，你是我一个人的。”  
sei脸红起来，他任由珣将她抱在怀中并伸手回抱住爱人，他看了看珣放松的面容，然后吻了上去。不用再顾及什么了，都已经做了这种事。  
“珣也只能是我一个人的…”  
他凑到她脖颈处蹭了蹭。  
“我好喜欢你…”  
“我也好喜欢sei啊…”  
他们感到很温暖与幸福，珣起身把被子拉过来为sei与自己盖上，然后两人相拥而眠。  
“珣，晚安…”  
“晚安，亲爱的sei。”


End file.
